


Going Through Parenthood

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How two asassins raise a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Through Parenthood

Natasha held the pregnancy test in her hand. What was she going to do? 

She could not be a mother. She was an assassin. A killer. But a part of her was happy. She had always wanted a child, and now she was getting one.

She knew Clint would be happy. He would be a wonderful father. 

Their lives were drastically going to change but they will make it work.

She knew the team would help even though all of them were fugitives. Maybe this waw a sign that things were finally looking up.

She couldn't wait to tell Clint.


End file.
